codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Ashra
Ashley Ashra (アシュレイ・アシュラ, Ashurei Ashura) is a Euro-Britannian knight. Appearance Add information Character Outline A wild, impulsive and arrogant man who believes that only luck dictates one's life, he has shown to have little regard for his own life as he 'possesses' an abundant supply of luck. While reckless with his own life, he cares the lives of his comrades. He was also the leader of one of the units within the Holy Order of Michael. Character History Akito the Exiled Prior to the events of the series, Ashey mentioned that he was abandoned by his parents but was brought up Shin Hyuga Shing which gained his respect and loyalty. Ashley was eager to lead the Asura Strike Force with Shin now the new Grand master. He led the Holy Order of Michael in battle against the EU wZERO squadron in the Battle of Slonim. His knights ambushed the Europian knightmares as Ashley himself engaged the Ghost of Hannibal himself Akito Hyuga. The knights managed to destroy all the drones and began to overwhelm the pilots when Akito's Geass influence spread to the rest of wZERO pilots. Under the new blood lust, the EU turned the tide. Ashley fought fiercely against various Wyvern Squad and managed to hold out against a berserk Akito. Eventually, Akito defeated him but as the Europian-Japanese pilot made the killing blow, Johanne Fabius (one of Ashley's knights he had chastised earlier for being naïve) sacrificed his life for Ashley by getting in the way of Akito's attack. In his dying breath, Johanne wished his commander good luck. Johanne's sacrifice seemed to horrify Akito, who stood dumbstruck as his Geassed mind blacklashed the other pilots. Without the blood lust, the Michael knights rallied and disabled the rest of the wZERO knightmares. Taking advantage of the stunned Akito, Grand Master Shing took field and disabled the Ghost of Hannibal. When Shing ordered Akito to retreat, Ashley demanded to continue fighting (having been angered by Johanne's sacrifice), but reluctantly obeyed to leave while taking his fallen comrade's body and knightmare with him. Some time after the battle, he was sent to retrieve the Ark in Greenland, and received a new Knightmare, Ahuramazda. When Akito and the others attacked the airship, he engaged them in battle. After a fierce struggle with Akito, he is defeated when Akito went berserk. Before Ashley was killed by Akito, the other members of wZERO stopped their friend before he crushed Ashley in Alexander's hands. Akito then exited his Knightmare to give Ashley the chance to avenge his friend; Ashley hesitated, but as he pulled the trigger, the gun was revealed to be out of bullets. After that, the two made peace, but were interrupted when bombs that Shin had placed on the ship went off. Surviving the explosion, Ashley allied with wZERO and swore revenge on Shin for sacrificing him. He was attacked by Jean Rowe who claimed he was a traitor but he comically shouted back by calling her the traitor. After Akito managed to rescue Leila Malcal and Claus Warwick, Ashley brought them to their boat to head back, at which point Ashley joined the Europia United. Relationships Gallery chara_ashley.jpg chara_ashley02.jpg chara_ashley03.jpg Pict488.jpg|Ashley with his forces. Pict538.jpg 005l.jpg 404402.jpg|Unused early Knightmare for Ashley before the development of Ahura Mazda (Perhaps an unpdated Gloucester?) t640_681448.jpg t640_681455.jpg|Getting to be killed... Ashley Faces.jpeg|Ashley Sketch katamari1175-img600x600-1436061244genkbl6602.jpg|Promotional Drawning TopMain12.jpg Ashley Ashra.png 198938550.jpg 198938418.jpg 198938412.jpg AshleyW-0.jpg|Ashley in W-0 uniform Code_Geass_Akito_the_Exiled_Screenshot_0278.jpg Code_Geass_Akito_the_Exiled_Screenshot_0266.jpg ashley_ashra_0001.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Britannian Knights Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military Category:W-0 Category:Europia United